


The Talk

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi was raised in Suna, M/M, Temari is unimpressed with her Sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Temari is unimpressed to find her Sensei making out with her big brother, and she has some words for him when she see's him in the Kazekage mansion again.
Relationships: Baki/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 11





	The Talk

“You!” Temari’s voice booms through the hallway of the Kazekage’s mansion, pulling Baki’s attention away from Chiya-Sama as she’s handing him paperwork for the new Kazekage. “I have a bone to pick with you, Sensei!”

Somehow he figured this had something to do with the fact that Temari had caught her big brother straddling his lap the day before while they were making out in his bedroom. In Baki's defense, she really should have knocked before opening the door.

Turning back to Chiyo-Sama, Baki took the small pile of paperwork from her “I’ll make sure this gets to the Kazekage promptly.” he promised, watching as she gave him a quick nod before turning around and walking away.

Now to deal with the other issue at hand.

“Temari,” he turned back to his old student, raising an eyebrow when he saw that she now had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face “i do hope that whatever lecture you plan on giving me right now isn’t too long. I have a lot of work to do before the end of the day.”

“Ya, work,” Temari huffed “do you include trying to get my brother naked ‘work’?”

“Well, considering it doesn’t take much effort to do,” He stopped himself from laughing when Temari’s anger only seemed to get worse “No, i don’t think i would consider it work.”

“You are the worst,” Temari grumbled under her breath “I hope you know that if you do anything to hurt my big brother…”

Baki didn’t need the list of things she would do to him. He had trained her after all, he was more than aware of the things she was capable of doing. Still, it was a little fun to bug her about it. She seemed to take it so personally when she found them making out in Kakashi’s room.

Still, he probably shouldn’t push her buttons too far. She was known to stab people when they upset her, and he had no desire to have a Kunai shoved into his rib cage.

“So, one question and this is very important so answer carefully,” He fixed the paperwork in his hands and turned his eyes towards Temari, smirking just a little when he saw her attention focused completely on him. “How are you going to handle it when Kakashi finds out about your Konoha Girlfriend and gives her the same talking to?”

Temari’s face went bright red, all of her anger and courage melting away within a matter of seconds.

“Don’t you dare tell him about her,” She warned, apparently fully aware of the fact that Kakashi would in fact give her girlfriend the exact same talk she had planned for him. 

“If we skip the lecture about me dating your precious big brother, I'll forget all about the fact that you’re dating a Konoha Shinobi that he hadn’t even met yet.” It was an offer he knew Temari would be desperate to take. Kakashi was an over protective big brother and he was unlikely to deal with the news of his little sister dating very well.

He’d deal with the fact that Gaara had a crush on that Lee kid that Kakashi’s own Konoha crush had trained. The one who had lost so badly to Gaara during the Chunin exams. 

“Fine,” Temari Huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him “But don’t think i’ll just drop it that easily. If i find you two making out in his bedroom again…”

“I’m sure i’ll find myself being ejected out of the window by one of your strongest wind attacks,” He rolled his eyes. Really, what was Kakashi teaching his siblings? “But just so you know, He’s the one always trying to get me naked.”

Temari slapped her hands over her ears and cried out, clearly disgusted by what he had said as she stormed off towards the nearest exit. 

He couldn’t wait to tell her about Kakashi’s Konoha Boyfriend. She was going to have a fit. 


End file.
